


¿Amar u odiar?

by Thomary221B



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slash, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Bill y Tom se odiaban, no podían siquiera mantenerse en una sola habitación juntos ya que el resultado siempre el mismo, insultos y golpes y posteriormente enfermería, pero esa última pelea será el toque y queda para que esos dos tengan un cambio en su rutina.





	¿Amar u odiar?

**Author's Note:**

> Participó en el reto de clichés de Tokio Hotel fics.
> 
> Clichés del reto:  
> 17-.De enemigos a amantes.  
>  25-.Personaje "x" cae enfermo, personaje(s) "y" debe(n) cuidarlo.

Esos dos no podían estar mucho tiempo juntos en una sola habitación, el ambiente siempre estaba en tensión cada vez que se hallaban juntos, y en las ironías de la vida tenían que compartir sitios, ya que esta escuela se caracterizaba en no tener sitios individuales. Odiaban sentarse juntos en esa clase.

Las chicas y algunos chicos del salón de clase o de otros salones, siempre se derretían por esas dos personas, que siempre eran el ojo de atención a donde quiera que vayan, mas aun si los dos estaban juntos. Pero estando juntos eran como el agua y el aceite, que no se pueden combinar, peor que perros y gatos en su odio continuo. Bill con su aspecto andrógino y estilo extravagante llamaba la atención de todos, con esa sonrisa limpia y esos ojos maquillados que incitaban a perderse en ellos, podrías acabar pillado. Mientras Tom era quien llamaba la atención de todos por su porte de rapero por sus ropas anchas, ese genuino piercing en el labio, mirada seductora que querrías reflejarte en él.

Mientras el docente de Literatura terminaba de hablar sobre la influencia del Renacimiento que tuvo en el mundo, ellos dos estaban viéndose, pero sus ojos parecían balas que disparaban a diestra y siniestra. Cuando iba a abrir la boca el chico de rastas fue interrumpido.

—Joven Trumper, ¿tiene que compartir algo en clase? o ¿con el joven Kaulitz?

—No, en realidad... solo le iba a decir a mi compañero que el ambiente está empezando a oler a basura.

—¿Cómo que está oliendo a basura? —El docente fruncía el pabellón de su nariz al oír tal aclaración.

—Es verdad, está oliendo a basura, de seguro una rata nauseabunda está andando alrededor.

El resto era una historia repetitiva, en donde uno acaba en la enfermería debido a los golpes y el otro en la oficina del director, oyendo el sermón de todas la veces, y la amenaza de ser expulsado. Solo que esta vez fue diferente, los dos terminaron en la enfermería de la preparatoria. En esta ocasión el que siempre había sido débil y recibía los golpes, le rompió la nariz al más fuerte. Quizá alguna divinidad le dio una oportunidad, o tal vez ese truco que aprendió en esa serie de la televisión le ayudo.

—Esta vez te has jodido... te mataré... —bramaba mientras era atendido por la doctora del lugar.

—Puede quedarse quieto o sino esa nariz quedará peor de lo que ya está —habló la doctora que oscilaba la edad   
de los treinta y cinco o más. Su ayudante ayudaba en sanar las heridas del otro, quien tenía el labio roto, una ceja abierta que debía ser saturada y más tarde de seguro un ojo morado.

Bill rió.

—Atrévete a tocarme de nuevo...y te sucederá lo mismo o quizá el director esta vez te expulse. Ni  siendo un maldito adinerado te vas a salvar de esta ―contestó el de pelo azabache con un desdén palpable.

—Basta de una buena vez los dos, una vez que hallamos acabado con ustedes se reportarán de inmediato a la oficina del director.

Los dos rodaron los ojos mientras eran atendidos, esta vez se quedaron callados, sabían bien que no debían hacer enfadar a la doctora, esta podía ser peor que un reo enfadado y no convenía hacerla estallar. Entre quejidos, suturas y alcohol fueron los dos curados. Tom terminó con el tabique desviado haciendo que quedase enyesado. 

Se veía ridículo con en ese parche, ni siquiera podía hablar bien, estaría así por el cabo de dos meses. Mientras Bill quedaría con una cicatriz en la ceja y labios, el ojo morado tardaría en sanar en unas semanas. Cabe mencionar que también tuvo una pequeña fractura en el meñique por propinar ese golpe. Diagnóstico: los dos tardarían en sanar.

Una vez sanos eran escoltados por la secretaria del director, fueron llevados a la oficina del mismo, en donde los progenitores de cada uno que habían sido llamados los esperaban; la situación ya se había salido del control. Más que nada por parte de Tom.

¿De dónde nacía tanto odio?

Uno era rico, el otro pobre. El otro poseía más posibilidades para tener un futuro sin carencias, el otro poseía pocas y debía esforzarse para no carecer de mucho.

Ni que fueran entrelazar sus destinos para que se odiasen, entonces volvemos a esa misma pregunta ¿de dónde nacía tanto odio?

¡Ah! La respuesta era sencilla y estúpida. Bill al llegar a esa preparatoria al último año se había robado la atención de todos y por supuesto para la novia de turno de Tom; decimos de turno porque Tom siempre cambiaba de parejas cada noche o cada ciertos días. Su novia quien ya llevaban un buen número de días juntos haciendo impresionar al mismísimo Tom había quedado pillada por Bill, y ella fue prácticamente corriendo hacia sus brazos, en esa fiesta que organizo Leia quien era apodada la "Reina" de fiestas.

Pero Bill no la tomó en cuenta, en realidad no tomaba en cuenta a nadie, su propósito era solo estudiar para poder salir de esa pobreza en donde se encontraba junto a su madre, él por una beca había podido estudiar en la preparatoria ya que su madre no tenía recursos necesarios para su educación. Pero ese día fue arrastrado por Nat, la única amiga que tenía en ese lugar. Desde ese momento se ganó el repudio de Tom, el más loco y popular de la preparatoria.

Tom siempre denigraba la vida de Bill, haciéndole sentir que no valía nada siendo pobre, que no conseguiría nada, y que solo al ser un rostro bonito a lo mejor prostituyéndose solo conseguiría dinero. En ese punto Bill no quedó con los brazos cruzados, también le grito verdades sobre él; que a pesar de ser un riquillo de papá no hallaría la felicidad verdadera, que solo era un niño asustadizo que se escondía detrás de toda esa masa de popularidad y gentío. Y por supuesto no faltaron los golpes.

—Pasen por favor.

Siendo dejados por la secretaria, ellos dos pasaron hacia donde quizá su destino iba a dar un giro ya previamente preparado a sus espaldas.

—¡Tom! —El progenitor de este, se levantó del asiento viendo a su hijo con ese yeso en la nariz que era sostenido con un parche. Tom no tenía madre, ella había fallecido el día de su nacimiento.

—Bill... —en cambio la madre de Bill era una madre soltera, su pareja lo abandonó ni bien se enteró del embarazo. Sus ojos luego viraron al agresor de su hijo quien le observó con enojo innato.

—Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hijo. —El hombre en sorpresa de todos hizo una reverencia de disculpas a la madre e hijo. Tom chasqueó su lengua en disgusto, siendo arrastrado por la mano de su padre para que se agache para disculparse,  pero se soltó, no pediría disculpas bajo ningún modo—. Disculpen aun más esta actitud... —le dio un leve jalón de oreja a Tom. El cual se quejó diciendo un "Basta, papá".

A diferencia de su hijo, Jörg Trümper era un hombre honrado y bondadoso, que no olvidaba sus raíces, ya que antes de tener bajo su mando a toda una empresa líder en su especialidad, fue pobre, pero hizo lo necesario para salir de esta, así que él no podía ser un altanero. Ya estaba al tanto de la situación gracias al director se lo comentó y a la madre del otro joven.

Bill estaba impresionado, ya que pensaba que el padre del chico que le hacía vivir el infierno iba ser igual o peor que este, pero se equivocó. Tomó una nota mental "no juzgar antes de siquiera conocerles".

—Usted no debería disculparse... es su hijo quien ha hecho mi vida de a cuadros aquí.

—Aun así... he fallado como padre al enterarme que mi hijo ha tenido esas actitudes intolerables contigo, sabiendo muy bien que yo igual vengo desde abajo.

—Papá, ya... no tienes que estar rogando disculpas.

—Tu jovencito deberías callarte. —El hombre de edad viró sus ojos a su hijo con severidad y este bajó la mirada derrotado. No podía refutar a su padre.

—Usted aún no ha fallado como padre, señor Trümper —habló la madre de Bill ante todo lo dicho—. A pesar que no estoy a gusto con el trato de su hijo hacia el mío, son jóvenes y muchas veces cometen errores.

—Por eso los tres hemos decidido algo para ustedes quieran o no. — Fue esta vez, quien tomó la palabra, el director quien observaba a todos los presentes.  
—¿Que pretende con nosotros? —murmuró Bill con mal presentimiento. Mientras Tom levantaba la mirada tras escucharlo.

—Los dos irán un campamento en las vacaciones de medio año para que reivindiquen su comportamiento, aprendan a llevarse bien y quizá se hagan amigos.

—¡Jamás! —dijeron al unísono tanto el chico de cabellos negros alborotados como el de rastas rubias largas.

~•~

Al pasar de los días los dos ya se hallaban en el autobús que los llevaría a ese campamento que supuestamente les haría cambiar de parecer. 

Bill reía por lo irreal de la situación ya que eso no pasaría ni en mil años, mientras Tom bufaba por lo estúpido que resultaría ya que no tendría intención de volverse cercano. Cada uno estaba sentado en diferentes asientos, no eran los únicos habían otros chicos que pasarían sus días en aquel campamento.

—Desde hoy esta será su cabaña —dijo la encargada y líder de la tropa "KOS".

Bill dejó caer sus maletas por lo dicho y Tom puso su típica cara de indignado.

—Debe haber un error, yo no puedo quedarme con esta rata de basur… —fue interrumpido por una seria mirada de la pequeña líder.

—Permita que lo diga, Trümper, pero comportamientos como ese no están permitidos aquí. Una palabra más de esa índole, hará que lo lleve a ponerle un severo castigo, ¿no quiere eso, verdad?

Tom tragó saliva por el terror que le causó esa pequeña mujer, que sin duda alguna era muy peligrosa como una serpiente a punto de atacar. Solo asintió levemente, mientras abría la puerta para adentrarse en la cabaña.

—Eso también va para ti Kaulitz. —El de cabellos azabaches dio un pequeño salto en su sitio al oírle, luego que andaba riéndose por eso, asintió rápido para tomar sus maletas y entrar a la cabaña—. Mañana los veo a las 6:00am en el desayuno, tengan linda noche.

Quedaron solos en la pequeña cabaña que se situaba muy lejos de las demás tiendas y cabañas principales, de seguro todo estaba planeado, no les quedaba de otra y seguir.

—Solo diré esto una vez ¿de acuerdo?

Bill le vio impasible desde un punto del lugar dejando sus maletas. —Suelta...

—No me dirijas la palabra mientras participemos en alguna actividad, no existo, no existes, llevemos esta mierda en paz para librarnos. Para que mi viejo y el director no jodan. Tú mantente a tu lado y yo en el mío. —Dicho esto le encaró y Bill no pudo evitar verle. Rompieron miradas una vez que contestó.

—De acuerdo.

No hablaron más, cada uno se perdió en su mundo. Agradecían que las camas eran separadas y que cada uno poseía espacios separados, y mesas de noches apartes, al igual que lámparas individuales. A la mañana siguiente fueron despertados por la campana general, haciendo que Tom cayese al suelo asustado y Bill le viese, no pudo evitar reírse, luego fue asesinado con la vista por Tom y este calló al darse cuenta de ello. Tom también se rió después al verle caer cuando salieron de la cabaña, Bill también lo asesino con la mirada.

Hoy tendrían que presentarse ante todos y así lo hicieron, las actividades consistían en hacer manualidades en grupo, junto con materiales reciclados en el bosque donde estaban, aprender cómo hacer fuego y cómo sobrevivir ante una perdida en el bosque, entre muchas otras cosas más. Tom pudo percatarse que a Bill le daban pavor los insectos, que daba unos tremendos saltos de susto al hallarse con uno y era casi imposible no hallarse con estos en este ambiente, daba unos gritos y se abrazaba a cualquiera que estuviese cerca de él, no podía evitar reírse como desquiciado. Mientras Bill se dio cuenta que a Tom le gustaba hacer trabajo forzoso, siempre elegía encargarse de llevar todo lo pesado y que tenía la maña de jugar con su piercing. Los dos habían aprendido algo de ellos hoy.

—Mañana hay nado en la laguna, tengan listo su ropa de baño —dijo la líder y se despidió de todos, cada uno volvía a su cabaña. Tom vio que Bill tenía la mirada llena de pavor pero lo dejó de lado.

Ni bien llegaron cada uno se metió en sus mundos internos, Tom salió de la ducha helada del baño, ya que solo había agua helada ahí, Bill fue el siguiente haciendo que diese un gritillo. Salió y pudo ver que Tom leía un libro, se impresiono al verlo tan concentrado en eso, pero no haciendo más caso, se dispuso a secar sus cabellos en el silencio del lugar.

Bill no se fijaba que Tom luego que este se concentraba en secar sus cabello lo veía, sus ojos no podían evitar verlos, hasta el mismo se abofeteaba mentalmente al no poder evitar quitar su vista de Bill, es que él no creía que este fuera humano. Es que era… ¿cómo decirlo sin que sonara tan marica? Sí, lindo, era lindo, se rindió, igual sonó marica. Bufó antes de dejar el libro y disponerse a echarse, quizá el dormir poco le había afectado. Bill le había oído pero sólo vio que Tom se echaba a dormir. Sus ojos no se apartaron de verlo hasta que le escucho roncar del sueño. De sus labios afloraron una leve risa.

~•~

—¿¡Alguien!?¿¡Ayuda!? —Tom por fin entendió esa mirada llena de pavor de la noche anterior, Bill no sabía nadar y en estos momentos estaba pidiendo auxilio, el bote en donde se transportaba se había rebasado, su cuerpo se movió solo, se echó al agua a salvarlo.

—¿¡Eres estúpida o algo!? Pudo haber muerto, pero te quedaste viendo —le grito a la compañera con quien iba Bill en ese bote. No estaban muy lejos de la orilla así que nado sosteniendo a Bill hasta allí. La susodicha con el infortunio de las cosas solo bajo la mirada sollozando.

—Lo siento...yo... —la líder de la tropa había ido a su encuentro.

—Trümper es suficiente.

Tom calló al escucharle mientras Bill se aferraba al cuerpo de Tom, tenía mucho miedo, su cuerpo temblaba tal cual cuajo de gelatina. Tom fijó su mirada en Bill quien ahora empezaba a llorar.

—Shh... ya estas a salvo. —No entendía el porqué de su actitud ahora, el querer transmitirle seguridad, cuando muchas veces solo deseaba verle golpeado y sangrando, pero con sus propias manos, pero ahora esas manos le habían salvado de que se ahogara.

—Trümper, por favor lleve a Kaulitz a la cabaña, si descansa se tranquilizará. —Hizo caso a lo dicho y lo llevo en brazos hacia donde dormían, Bill se aferró a su cuello, en ningún momento en la trayectoria del lago hacia la cabaña hablaron.

Una vez ahí, Tom lo bajo de él, porque Bill tendría que cambiarse de ropas, al igual que él. Ni bien los pies de Bill toco el suelo casi se deja caer si no fuera que Tom lo sujetara de nuevo.

—Hey...ya estas a salvo. No tienes nada que temer. —Tenía que volver a ser ese Tom jocoso porque se perdería así mismo al actuar de ese modo con la "rata nauseabunda" que odiaba—. Por eso no te vas a orinar en los pantalones, "rata".

Bill lo vio a los ojos, preguntándose el porqué de su comportamiento, si hace tan sólo minutos lo salvó de ahogarse; en ese lapso le vio tan preocupado e irritado al gritarle a esa chica que no le ayudó y ahora le hablaba con ese tono que siempre usaba cuando le trataba como basura. Oh, esperen, él ya era basura, en esos segundos que parecía que se iba a morir vio su vida por así decirlo, no era más que pobreza y carencias en sus recuerdos. Se soltó del agarre de Tom para tomar el pijama que usaba y encerrarse en el baño, no tenía siquiera ganas de responderle. 

Eso al de rastas le sorprendió ya que normalmente el otro no se quedaría callado. Con varias dudas en su cabeza se cambió y secó sus rastas lo mejor que pudo. Tendrían el resto del día supuso, así que se acostó en la cama, veía la puerta del baño para ver cuando saldría Bill.

—Tienes razón soy nada más que una "rata". —Tom al oírle se incorporó para verle, le estaba dando razón pero no podía creerlo.

—¿Ah?

—Lo que escuchas... soy una "rata" de la basura que no tiene donde caerse muerto ―rió―, quizá siga tus consejos. Si me prostituyó así tendría más dinero y… —No termino cuando fue tomado por los hombros.

—¿Acaso estas con fiebre? —Tom posó su mano en su frente para corroborar lo dicho, Bill le apartó la mano con un guantazo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Ah? Tienes razón, Tom. Soy una nauseabunda "rata". Hoy me di cuenta que lo soy...

—Oye no tienes fiebre. Pero, hey. Tú me replicas, ¿qué pasa hoy?

—¡No! ¡Tú tienes razón! Yo no tengo dinero, no tengo nada, ni una casa, ni propiedad, solo...tengo este inútil cuerpo... —Se tomó de los brazos hundiendo sus uñas en él, Tom le observaba en conflicto sabiendo muy poco que hacer o decir—. Tom yo... —sus labios fueron silenciados por los dedos de Tom, mientras este negaba con la cabeza.

—Ve a dormir... estás demasiado conmocionado por lo que pasó, anda ve...

—No...

—Por una puñetera vez haz caso a lo que digo.

—No...

Tom le vio con feroz mirada antes de levantarlo y echarlo en la cama, a lo cual Bill pataleó.

—Vas a dormir y punto. —Tom al dejarlo en la cama, fue detenido por una mano ajena a la suya por su manga del pijama. Volteó a ver a Bill, quien tenía las mejillas, e incluso las orejas, de un color carmesí. Tragó saliva, aquella vista era inquietantemente encantadora.

—Y-yo... —la tartamudez de Bill le resultaba ¿tierna?—, quédate a mi lado. —Bill se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, todo él estaba confuso, le daba vueltas la cabeza. No quería imaginarse si enfermaba. Cerró sus ojos por vergüenza y esperó escuchar el rechazo de Tom.

—V-voy a traer mi almohada.

Abrió los ojos enormemente al ser correspondido, mientras Tom huyó de los ojos de Bill yendo a traer su almohada, hasta el mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras, ¿¡cómo diablos aceptaba dormir con Bill siendo este la persona que odiaba tanto!?

—Hazte a un lado —bramó Tom rehuyendo la mirada, Bill le hizo espacio con el corazón bombeando acelerado y su rostro estaba rojo. Tom le dio la espalda y Bill se la veía, pero él quería verlo, lo pedía, y no supuso por qué.

—Mírame, Tom. —El de rastas tragó saliva una vez más para darse vuelta, hallándose con los ojos avellana de Bill, quien correspondió nerviosamente los ojos pardos de Tom.

—Ya, ¿contento? —pronunció con fingido desdén.

—Gracias por lo de hoy. —Dicho esto anuncio lo siguiente―. Antes deberías cambiarte de parche o sino se joderá todo el yeso que te pusieron.  
Tom se golpeó mentalmente al olvidarse de eso, saliendo de la cama rápidamente, rompiendo así la burbuja que se había formado entre ellos dos, corrió al baño a cambiarse el reverendo parche. Maldecía el no haberse fijado. 

Bill estaba rojo acurrucado en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero fue imposible, un rato después sintió que el lado contrario de la cama era hundida por el peso del mismo chico que le hizo cuadros su vida escolar.

—Gracias por avisarme a tiempo —soltó con sarcasmo antes de echarse también a dormir, pero ni el mismo entendía por qué volvió a echarse junto a él.

Estos dos días fueron muy peculiares para esos dos.

~•~

Así pasaron los siguientes cinco días, ya tenían una semana en el lugar. Tres semanas más y estarían volviendo a casa. En el décimo quinto día del campamento. Bill cayó enfermo, aquella lluvia de verano le había provocado un resfriado. ¿Quién fue el encargado de velar por el imbécil que se quedó afuera jugando como un niño en medio de toda esa lluvia? Ah sí, el mismo Tom Trümper.

—¿Eres tonto o qué? —Tom evitaba ya decirle aquel sobrenombre de "rata" ya que al decírselo veía que el ánimo del contrario caía estrepitosamente. Pero Tom lo odiaba, ¿no? ¿Por qué ahora era blando? Eso tampoco entendía, suspiro con frustración y le cambió el paño frío de la frente. Hacia días habían roto el "trato de no hablarse".

—Tú eres el tonto aquí, señor cabeza de medusa.

—¿Ah? —Tom apretó su puño para no darle un golpe en el rostro—. Cuando estés en tus sentidos verás lo que te espera....

Rió tal cual niño dice alguna grosería. La risa de Bill débil y jocosa hizo sonreír a Tom.

—Ya, silencio, debes descansar no quiero que este resfriado se convierta en algo pesado —. Se levantó para alcanzarle agua y bebiese, ya que la fiebre hacia que uno sudase en exceso.

Tom pasó el resto del día velando por Bill. En ese lapso ya no sabría que sentir, si era odio o era otro sentimiento el que sentía por ese tonto de rasgos de nena, pero labios delirantes, piel suave y ojos penetrantes. Llegando la noche Tom tenía que cambiarle a Bill sus ropas ya que no podía estar con la ropa húmeda por el sudor. ¿Esperen él tenía que cambiarlo? No por supuesto que no.

—Hey debes cambiarte de ropa. —Le extendió un cambio cualquiera que tomó de las cosas de Bill, el cual ya estaba algo lúcido luego de que durmiera.

—Uhmm...

—¿Eres sordo o te haces? Que te cambies...

—¿Cómo cojones lo hago si apenas puedo estar sentado? —le contesto fiero, ya que era verdad.

Gruñendo, Tom le destapó de las sabanas y tomó de su remera para quitársela, Bill se dejó hacer, pero al ver las mejillas de Tom la cuales estaban tintadas de carmesí, se cubrió con sus brazos, por la vergüenza impuesta.

—¿Q-que estas mirando?

—Nada. —Sí, claro, nada Tom mintió, lo que vio fue el cuerpo de su enemigo con un deseo descarado, ver su pecho desnudo se le hizo agua a la boca y eso fue shock total. A él le encantaban los senos prominentes y naturales, pero eso se fue al tacho al verle ese pecho plano y con ese piercing en la tetilla, pero si hablamos de las caderas que le prendían esas también se habían ido a la basura al verle. Pero sus manos temblaron cuando le quito el chándal, en su pelvis poseía un tatuaje de estrella. Fue mucho para Tom así que se levanto para huir hacia el baño—. Cámbiate solo.

Bill así lo hizo todo tembloroso y con el corazón bombeando estrepitosamente, que Tom le viese de ese modo le despertó un deseo indecoroso. Se cubrió con la almohada para gritar y tranquilizarse, mientras Tom en el baño se metió a la ducha fría con todo y ropa para despejar su trastocada mente.

~•~

El viento calaba dentro de la cabaña, mientras Tom y Bill yacían en sus camas, a Bill ya se la había bajado la fiebre pero aún su cuerpo sufría las secuelas, estaba tiritando de frío; Tom estaba despierto tratando de dormir, pero solo daba vueltas y vueltas.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—¿Ah? —Tom se encorvó en la cama para verle desde su lugar.

—He dicho, ¿no puedes dormir?

—No, no puedo dormir, ¿es acaso tu problema?

—No lo es, pero...

—Ya duerme, ¿sí? Eres el enfermo aquí, debes dormir. —Le ignoro para volverse a echar.

—Uhm...

Tom sintió que el lado derecho de su cama era hundida por un peso contrario, sus orbes se abrieron como platos y más aún cuando sintió el vaho en su cuello, estaba de espaldas. Bill no detuvo sus acciones, no hizo caso a sus pensamientos y solo fue a su encuentro.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué hago? —La voz de Bill se manifestó nerviosa y leve.

—Estás en mi cama, y esta es demasiado pequeña, además me vas a contagiar. Bill. —Se dio la vuelta para encararle, pero se quedó sin habla al verle, otra vez ese rostro carmesí lo sedujo.

—Y-yo... —Bill bajó su rostro e hizo amago de irse, pero fue detenido por Tom, el cual le tomo de la cintura apoyándolo en su cuerpo, y haciendo que sus narices se rozaran.

—Shh. No digas nada... recuerda, no me dirijas la palabra —le sonrió divertido a lo cual Bill le correspondió—. Vamos a dormir, ¿sí?

Bill asintió y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Tom, sin entender muchas cosas. Hace tan solo días no podían permanecer en una sola habitación y necesitaban golpearse, pero esta vez estaban los dos abrazados proporcionándose calor.

~•~

En el vigésimo noveno día en el anochecer fue la despedida con la hoguera principal prendida, todos estaban celebrando su último día de convivencia. Tom hablaba con un grupo de chicas que se habían pillado por él. Tom en este campamento no ligó en absoluto, todas sus acciones se concentraron en Bill, y el susodicho estaba también hablando con un grupo de chicas por igual, pero sus ojos siempre viraban en Tom, verlo con una sonrisa en los labios y ese porte tan varonil y sutil.

Movió su cabeza para quitar muchos pensamientos extraños de su mente y se disculpó de su repentina huida; regresaría a la cabaña, pero de lo que no pudo percatarse era que alguien ajenos a ellos deseaba de  forma insana a Bill, y esta fue su oportunidad de perpetuar su hecho, ya que Bill iba solo.

~•~

 

—¿¡Qué haces!? —Bill medio grito al verse acorralado de ese chico mayor que él.

—Shh... Calla o sino no lo disfrutaremos.

Bill no sabía qué hacer, era inútil zafarse, el otro era demasiado fuerte. Estaba temblando, sentía miedo y mucho. Las partes que eran tocadas por ese depravado ardían, quería golpearlo pero no podía, en su mente rogaba que alguien lo salvase, quien sea, por favor, su mente rogó que Tom le salvase.

—¿¡Qué rayos haces maldito!? —Sus ruegos habían sido escuchados quizá por alguna divinidad. El chico quien abusaba de Bill cayó al suelo por el fuerte golpe que le propinó Tom y por consecuente una golpiza que le dio. Tan solo le había quitado la vista un momento en la hoguera y cuando fue a buscarlo lo halló así siendo sometido de esa forma por ese depravado. Le estaba rompiendo la cara, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarle de ese modo a Bill? ¿Cómo? 

Pero fue detenido por el mismo Bill.

—Tom, basta... —Bill le detuvo del brazo. Tom paró y volvió en sí, dándose vuelta para verlo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hizo? —le tomo del rostro con cuidado. Para cerciorarse que estaba bien. 

Bill se echó a sus brazos, enredando sus manos en el cuello ajeno. —Llévame a la cabaña Tom. —Tom movió la cabeza en un sí, y se lo llevó. Una vez ahí, Bill lo arrastro hacia su cama en donde los dos cayeron en ella, Tom quedó encima.

—B-Bill... —Bill otra vez envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Tom ofreciéndole un beso suave al cual Tom con duda correspondió. Bill la persona que más odiaba le estaba besando y no le estaba disgustando. Le encantaba.

Bill muy al pesar de todo lo que le hizo esa persona, a pesar que juraría odiarlo se ganó parte de él, y esa parte resulto ser amorosa. 

—No digas nada, ¿es lo que acordamos no?

—Tonto, no uses mis palabras en contra.

Bill rió. —Las uso.

Lo que sucedió en esa noche fue historia. Al día siguiente los dos se hallaban en el autobús de regreso a casa. En los mismo asientos, tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa en los labios en cada uno.

¿Quién creería que esos dos quienes no resistían estar en una misma habitación, ahora estaban tomados de las manos y estaban reacios a separarse?

Dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso. En este caso lo hubo. Se unieron de maneras peculiares y muy internamente  lo agradecían, ahora se enfrentarían a las demás personas y mostrarles que ahora estaban juntos y muy poco dispuestos a separarse. Se habían vuelto amantes.

Fin.


End file.
